


Series Supplement: Calendar

by Bone_Dry



Series: Debra Morgan: The Series [1]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Dry/pseuds/Bone_Dry
Summary: This is a series calendar for the Debra Morgan series. It includes both canonical and major fic events.





	Series Supplement: Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series calendar for the Debra Morgan series. It includes both canonical and major fic events.

**Off-Calendar dates:**

1.01: 06/23/06  
1.02: 08/14/06  
1.03: 9/02/06  
1.04: 09/15/06

* * *

**October 2006**

* * *

 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

Start 1x01  
Dex kills Mike Donovan

| 

**9**

1.06  
1.07  
1.08  
Motel victim found (Cassandra Mendoza)  
Deb gets temp transfer to Homicide  
Dex stalks Jamie Jerworksi  
Fountain victim (Jane Doe) found

| 

**10**

Dex sets up kill room

| 

**11**

Deb and Dex do lunch, talk about refrigerated truck

| 

**12**

Briefing scene: Deb proposes ice truck idea

| 

**13**

1.09  
Dex kills Jerworksi  
Moser lobs the head at Dex

| 

**14**

End 1x01  
1.10  
Dex finds the Barbie  
  
**15**

Start 1x02  
Dex has court  
Doakes and LaGuerta find Kara Simmons

| 

**16**

1.11  
1.12  
Deb finds the ice truck  
Dex stalks Matt Chambers

| 

**17**

1.13  
Dex meets Chambers

| 

**18**

1.14  
Awkward double date  
Norberto Cervantes murdered

| 

**19**

1.15  
Deb lands transfer into Homicide  
Deb breaks up with Sean  
Dex murders Chambers  
Moser takes the Barbie’s body

| 

**20**

Deb’s official first day in Homicide

| 

**21**

Start 1x03  
1.16  
Ricky Simmons’ funeral  
  
**22**

Jeremy Downs released

| 

**23**

Rita’s car gets jacked

| 

**24**

1.17  
1.18  
Sherry’s body is found on the ice  
Tucci named ITK suspect  
Dex gives Deb a cactus

| 

**25**

1.19  
Tucci’s place raided  
Deb believes Tucci was framed

| 

**26**

1.20  
Deb hits the streets  
Dex confronts Jeremy Downs

| 

**27**

Dex gives Rita the convertible

| 

**28**

1.21  
  
**29**

Start 1x04  
1.22  
1.23  
Tucci’s hand found on beach

 

| 

**30**

1.24  
1.25  
Tucci’s foot found on bench

| 

**31**

End 1x04  
1.26  
1.27  
Doakes gets beat up  
Dex finds Tucci  
Deb finds Tucci

|   |   |   |    
  
* * *

**November 2006**

* * *

 

**1**

Start 1x05  
1.28  
1.29  
Dex meets Jorge Castillo

| 

**2**

1.30  
Deb meets Rudy  
Deb and Doakes interview Neil Perry

 

| 

**3**

1.31  
Dex finds Jorge’s vics

| 

**4**

1.32  
1.33  
Lozenge wrapper found  
Dex kills Castillos

 

| 

**5**

End 1x05  
Dex dumps the Castillos

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

Start 1x06  
1.34  
1.35  
Valerie Castillo’s body found  
Paul gets out of prison  
Doakes family dinner  
Deb works up copycat killer idea  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

1.36  
Dex finds Moser’s message

| 

**9**

End 1x06  
1.37  
1.38  
Astor’s birthday  
Knife found at salvage yard

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

1.39  
Castillo case given to FBI

| 

**12**

Start 1x07  
1.40  
Deb finds Perry’s moving violation  
Dex recognizes Jeremy Downs’ handiwork

| 

**13**

1.41  
1.42  
Perry bolts and manhunt begins

| 

**14**

1.43  
1.44  
Deb and Batista arrest Perry  
Downs is arrested  
Paul signs divorce papers  
**Deb and Rudy become involved**  
  
**15**

End 1x07  
1.45  
1.46  
Downs dies  
ITK case closed

 

 

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

1.47  
1.48

| 

**18**

1.49

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

Start 1x08  
1.50  
1.51  
Vanessa Gayle “suicide” scene

| 

**21**

1.52  
Dex finds Meridian  
  
**22**

1.53  
Dex visits Meridian  
LaGuerta talks to Perry  
Deb cries

| 

**23**

1.54  
1.55  
Dex breaks into Meridian’s place

| 

**24**

1.56  
Rudy casts Deb’s leg

| 

**25**

End 1x08  
Perry recants  
Dex murders Meridian  
Rudy butchers unknown victim (Jane Doe 2)

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

1.57

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

|    |   |   |   |    
  
* * *

**December 2006**

* * *

 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

1.58  
Moser murders his father

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

Start 1x09  
1.59  
1.60  
Doakes kills Jacques Bayard  
Dex inherits Joseph Driscoll’s house

| 

**13**

1.61  
Dex goes to Dade City  
Deb and Rudy go to Dade City

| 

**14**

1.62  
Dex goes to the morgue  
  
**15**

1.63  
Masuka calls and confirms Driscoll’s paternity  
Dex breaks into morgue  
Dex and Moser scatter ashes

| 

**16**

End 1x09  
1.64  
Moser murders potential witness

| 

**17**

Start 1x10  
1.65  
1.66  
Blood bath scene

| 

**18**

1.67  
Dex and Rudy have steak

| 

**19**

1.68  
Blood room argument  
Batista talks to Rudy  
Dex sets up Paul

| 

**20**

End 1x10  
1.69  
ITK case reopened  
Moser stabs Batista

Start 1x11  
1.70  
1.71  
Batista crime scene  
Moser murders Monique Santos  
Deb goes to Rudy’s place and he drugs her  
Moser lays out Santos’ body

| 

**21**

1.72  
1.73  
1.74  
Santos crime scene  
Rudy mentions the proposal  
Dex finds out about shipyard massacre

   
  
**22**

End 1x11  
Dex suspects Rudy  
**Moser attacks Debra**

Start 1x12  
Deb is moved from boat to raft  
Dex tosses his place for clues

| 

**23**

1.75  
1.76  
1.77  
Miami Metro declares Deb missing  
Manhunt for Rudy begins  
Esme Pascal made LT  
Rudy’s apartment tossed  
Deb brought to Moser family home  
Dex goes to house  
Deb is rescued, brought to hospital

| 

**24**

End 1x12  
1.78  
1.79  
1.80  
(early AM) Dex murders Moser  
Moser’s body found

Start S1 Post-Season  
1.81

| 

**25**

1.82  
1.83  
Christmas at Rita’s

| 

**26**

1.84

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

1.85  
Deb is put on disability

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

1.86  
Deb melts down  
Dex picks her up

|   |   |   |    
  
* * *

**January 2007**

* * *

 

**1**

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

1.87

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

Deb psych apptmt  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**  
  
**15**

| 

**16**

End S1 Post-Season  
1.88  
Deb moves out

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**19**

Dex joins the bowling team

| 

**20**

| 

**21**  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

Start S2 Pre-Season  
2.01  
Deb psych apptmt

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

2.02

|   |   |   |    
  
* * *

**February 2007**

* * *

 

**1**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

2.03

| 

**14**

End S2 Pre-Season  
2.04  
Deb’s reinstated  
  
**15**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**16**

| 

**17**

Start 2x01  
2.05  
Dex fails to kill Jimmy Sensio

| 

**18**

End 2x01  
2.06  
2.07  
Deb’s first day back  
Raphael Arenas crime scene  
Chino brought in  
Bay Harbor bodies found  
Paul dies

| 

**19**

Start 2x02  
2.08  
2.09  
Eva Arenas crime scene

 

| 

**20**

2.10  
2.11  
Lundy arrives  
BHB investigation begins  
Deb meets Gabriel  
Dex failed attempt on Chino

| 

**21**

End 2x02  
2.12  
2.13  
2.14  
Paul’s funeral  
Deb attacks Joey Nunez  
29th St Kings brought down  
Dex kills Chino  
Rita believes Dex is a heroin addict  
  
**22**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

Start 2x03  
2.15  
Dex goes to NA

| 

**26**

2.16  
2.17  
BHB task force put together  
Dex stalks Roger Hicks  
Dex buys the van  
Dex and Lila have coffee

| 

**27**

2.18  
2.19  
Dex murders Hicks  
Doakes catches Dex at NA  
Deb realizes criminal connection with BHB vics

| 

**28**  
  
* * *

**March 2007**

* * *

 

**1**

2.20  
2.21  
12/18 BHB vics IDed  
Trace results in  
Deb psych apptmt

| 

**2**

End 2x03  
2.22  
2.23  
Rita drops Dex off at NA  
Deb asks Masuka to run her blood

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

2.24

| 

**5**

2.25

| 

**6**

| 

**7**

2.26  
2.27  
Tox results in  
Valerie Castillo named BHB vic  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

Deb psych apptmt

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

Start 2x04  
2.28  
2.29  
2.30  
Masuka finds the algae  
18/18 BHB vics IDed  
Alisha Barnes scene  
Gayle comes to town  
Deb and Gabriel hook up

| 

**12**

2.31  
Doakes shoots Curtis Barnes  
Pascal melts down  
LaGuerta is reinstated as LT  
Dex kills the pop-up morgue’s cooling

| 

**13**

End 2x04  
2.32  
2.33  
Algae taken for testing

| 

**14**

2.34  
Deb tells Lundy her connection to Castillo  
Lundy begins investigating Moser  
  
**15**

Deb (final) psych apptmt

| 

**16**

2.35

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

Start 2x05  
2.36  
Denny Foster scene  
Lila tells Dex to find the people who killed his mom  
Deb spends night with Gabriel

| 

**21**

2.37  
2.38  
Algae results in  
Doakes’ review signed off  
Dex finds Laura Moser’s CI tape  
Dex and Lila road trip to Naples  
Dex confronts Jimenez  
Deb blows up at Gabriel  
  
**22**

End 2x05  
2.39  
Deb reads the Ice Princess  
Cameras at Coral Cove installed

| 

**23**

2.40

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

Start 2x06  
Dex listens to CI tapes

 

| 

**26**

2.41  
Deb tells Doakes that Dex is not a junkie  
John Henry scene  
Marina cams up  
Dex and Lila dinner at Rita’s house  
Rita breaks up with Dex

| 

**27**

End 2x06  
2.42  
2.43  
2.44  
2.45  
Doakes finds Dex’s tapes  
Dex and Lila hook up  
Dex deletes the incriminating tape  
Dex murders Ken Olson  
Task force led to Olson’s body

| 

**28**

2.46  
Olson confirmed BHB vic  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

Dex switches marinas

| 

**31**

|    |   |   |    
  
* * *

**April 2007**

* * *

 

**1**

| 

**2**

Start 2x07  
2.47  
2.48  
Deb looks at Harding apartment  
Miami Tribune receives BHB manifesto  
Betsy Court scene  
Camilla visits Dex

| 

**3**

2.49  
2.50  
2.51  
(AM) Deb meets Lila and her tits  
Dex sets up Doakes  
Deb breaks up with Gabriel

| 

**4**

End 2x07  
2.52  
2.53  
Doakes attacks Dex  
Deb and Lundy kiss  
Cody’s Saudi Arabia presentation  
Lundy realizes BHB is law enforcement  
Lila torches her loft  
Lila starts sleeping at Dex’s place

| 

**5**

| 

**6**

Lundy becomes suspicious of Dex and Doakes

| 

**7**

2.54  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

Start 2x08  
2.55  
2.56  
Lundy starts officially investigating Miami Metro  
Dex gets suspicious of Lila

| 

**9**

2.57  
2.58  
Lundy interviews Dex  
Deb and Batista talk to Lenny Asher  
Deb gets Harding apartment  
Deb and Lundy’s first date  
Jimenez attacks Dex

| 

**10**

End 2x08  
2.59  
2.60  
Lundy interviews Doakes  
Doakes walks out  
Dex murders Jimenez  
Deb finds evidence linking BHB to MMPD  
Dex realizes Lila directed Jimenez to him  
Doakes breaks into Dex’s place and steals slides

| 

**11**

Start 2x09  
2.61  
2.62  
Doakes flies to Haiti  
Lundy suspects Doakes, shuts MMPD out of investigation  
FBI searches Doakes’ car and apartment  
FBI finds slides  
BOLO issued for Doakes

| 

**12**

End 2x09  
2.63  
2.64  
2.65  
Rita wants to reconcile with Dex  
Doakes’ name given to media  
Dex returns to Everglades for Jimenez’s body  
Doakes catches Dex  
Dex cages Doakes

Start 2x10  
Dex and Doakes talk

| 

**13**

2.66  
2.67

Rita meets Dex to reconcile  
MMPD gets Doakes’ phone records  
12 IDs on blood slide vics  
Dex sets up Doakes frame job  
Lila and Batista paint  
Chris Harlow calls Jimenez

| 

**14**

2.68  
Dex dumps the knives  
Doakes’ stuff moved into evidence  
Dex finds out about Harry’s suicide

   
  
**15**

End 2x10  
2.69  
Lila buys Rohypnol  
LaGuerta gives Lundy her personal notes  
Lila roofies herself, frames Batista  
Dex murders Chris Harlow  
Dex realizes he’s responsible for Harry’s death

Start 2x11  
Dex and Doakes talk  
Hospital calls Dex about Lila

| 

**16**

2.70  
D.D. Adams arrives with the planted knives  
Batista is arrested  
Rita’s convertible dies  
Dex gives Rita the van  
Doakes escapes, is captured, rescued by Dex, and recaptured  
Dex decides to turn himself in

| 

**17**

End 2x11  
2.71  
2.72  
Deb discovers Lila’s living under an alias  
Dex brings his will to Deb  
LaGuerta goes to Haiti  
Lila steals Dex’s GPS unit  
Deb bullies Lila  
Deb and Dex have steak  
Dex decides not to turn himself in  
FBI find Doakes’ car  
Lila finds the cabin

Start 2x12  
2.73  
Lila blows up the cabin  
FBI finds the cabin

| 

**18**

2.74  
Doakes’ body is found  
Everyone goes home

| 

**19**

2.75  
Doakes ID confirmed  
Dexter realizes Lila murdered Doakes  
Deb visits Lila again

| 

**20**

2.76  
2.77  
Dex preps to murder Lila  
Lila realizes Dex’s plan to murder her  
Lundy is called to Portland, Deb decides to follow  
Lila kidnaps Astor and Cody, attempts to murder them and Dex  
Deb decides not to follow Lundy 

| 

**21**

2.78  
Deb breaks up with Lundy  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

BHB investigation officially wrapped  
Doakes’ body released

| 

**27**

Doakes’ funeral

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

|    |   |   |   |    
  
* * *

**May 2007**

* * *

 

**1**

2.79  
Deb returns to the evidence room

| 

**2**

| 

**3**

| 

**4**

 

| 

**5**

Task force members received certificates of excellence

| 

**6**

| 

**7**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**8**

Dex murders Lila

| 

**9**

| 

**10**

| 

**11**

| 

**12**

| 

**13**

| 

**14**  
  
**15**

| 

**16**

Dex gets his new slide box

| 

**17**

| 

**18**

| 

**19**

| 

**20**

| 

**21**  
  
**22**

| 

**23**

| 

**24**

| 

**25**

| 

**26**

| 

**27**

| 

**28**  
  
**29**

| 

**30**

| 

**31**

|    |   |   |  


End file.
